


It's okay.

by Megstenlady



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Caring, F/M, Friendship, Gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megstenlady/pseuds/Megstenlady
Summary: This is a birthday gift to my best friend Daisy. I hope you enjoy reading this. I know that Oswald means the world to you, I love you both. <3





	It's okay.

It was a cold day in Gotham. The city was always hollow, cold and full of maniacs. 

Daisy was sitting in her armchair, in front of the fireplace, reading her favourite book. She had friends all over the city, but one of them was the best and the worst of them all. She wants to keep him safe, be there for him. Everyone who knows she spends time with that maniac thinks she’s crazy.

_ She’s a friend of the Penguin  _ they say.

While reading a story of Doctor Manhattan, her phone started to ring.

“Daisy Feathers.” She said coldly. 

_ “D-Daisy… Are you home?”  _ A scared voice asked. 

“Oswald? Is everything okay?” Her heart started to race. 

_ “No, nothing is... Can I come over? I’m scared!”  _ Oswald said with a vibrating voice. 

“Of course you can, hurry, it’s raining like hell. I’m here.” Daisy said to him. Oswald didn’t say a word. He ended the call. Daisy got up from the chair and gazed at the clock. Almost midnight. She got her warmest blanket out for Oswald. She went to the kitchen to make some tea, in case he’s freezing. A couple of minutes later the teakettle started to whistle. She hated the loud, squeaky voice. Then she turned off the stove.

“Daisy?” She heard a shaky voice coming from her living room. 

“Oswald?” She answered. She ran to the living room. And there he was: a shaky, skinny, soaked, scared man. 

“Oswald, I’m here.” Daisy said and hugged him. She pulled him closer and Oswald was shaking.

“You must be freezing. Let’s take your jacket off.” Daisy said and put Oswald’s walking cane on the sofa. Oswald gave his jacket to Daisy and she put it on the stand near the fireplace. Daisy looked at Oswald who just stared at the fire. He was drowning in his own thoughts already. Daisy looked at his clothes that luckily were dry. Oswald was wearing black trousers and a white sweater. His long black jacket was soaking wet. The house felt so cold. It was so quiet that Daisy could hear the water drops from his jacket hitting the floor.

“Oswald?” Daisy woke him from his thoughts.

“Are you cold?” Daisy asked.

“Yeah…” Oswald mumbled, looking at Daisy with his big cold blue eyes. 

“Come here.” Daisy said and took his hand. They sat down in front of the fire. Oswald had some problems sitting down on the floor but he wanted to be closer to the fire. They sat down, face to face. Daisy moved Oswald’s wet hair away from his forehead and smiled at him.

“Just breathe.” Daisy said softly and put her hand on Oswald’s cheek. Oswald smiled back at her.

“Why you are so nice to me? No one’s is nice to me.” Oswald asked.

“Because I care about you.” Daisy told him and held his hand. Oswald’s fingers were cold. She tried to warm them. Oswald took a sharp, deep breath.

“Are you okay?” Daisy got worried.

“It’s just my leg. It hurts, Daisy.” Oswald told her while pressing his thigh with his long fingers. 

“Is it more comfortable for you to sit on the sofa?” Daisy asked.

“No, no. Pain is a old friend.” Oswald licked his lips.

“I just… It feels like I have nothing to give. I’m scared of myself.” Oswald told her and slammed his bright, cold eyes at Daisy.

“You have so much to give. I wish I had the one thing you are missing.” Daisy looked at him.

“And what’s that?” Oswald said with a hissing voice. He turned his head like a puppy. 

“A crown. Because you darling, you are the king of Gotham.” Daisy adored him. Oswald just stared at her and gave a smile. A soft, tiny smile. 

“I’ll rise. You’ll see. But now, right now, I’m not strong enough.” Oswald squeezed her hand.

“Just remember that there’s nothing in wrong with you. I think it’s okay to be crazy. You’re interesting, Oswald.” Daisy smiled at him, holding his hands tight.

“I’m interesting? Only cops think I’m interesting, because of the  _ killing.”  _ Oswald released his mad side just like that. 

“I think you’re precious, my king.” Daisy said and pressed her lips against Oswald’s knuckles. Oswald smiled wide at her. His smile warmed Daisy’s heart in a way that a jacket or fire never could. 

“Help me up.” Oswald pleased.

Daisy got herself up from the floor and gave her hands to Oswald. She helped Oswald up and he hugged her. Oswald pressed his head against Daisy’s chest. Daisy’s chin was lying on Oswald’s head. 

“Thank you for your words. Thank you for everything, mother.” Oswald squeezed her tight.

“Daisy, sorry, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to call you that!” Oswald panicked and stepped back from the hug. 

“It’s okay. Oswald, I’m everything you want or need me to be.” Daisy said calmly and hugged at him again. 

”Can I sleep here tonight?” Oswald asked quietly.

”Daisy let go of the hug and looked into Oswald’s eyes.

”Of course you can.”


End file.
